


This was not planned

by SparkPlug



Series: I've haven't been gone long, have I? [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Sadness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: A late night party, an unexpected pregnancy, and jumping to conclusions.





	This was not planned

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I'm to lazy to write a sex scene.

It happened late at night, when the Fairy Tail party was finally winding down. 

"Hey Mira! Get me *hick* another round!" A drunk Cana shouted from a table.

"I think you've had enough," Mira replied sweaty.

"Don't you tell me my alcohol tolerance!"

So as I said the party was winding down. 

"Okay guys I really need to go to bed," Lucy said getting up and nearly falling over.

"Hey you sure you can walk home? Maybe I need to help," Natsu asked catching her.

"Ya sure."

With that the drunk couple walk off into the night.  
________________________________(sorry to lazy to write this)_____________________________________

Two weeks later.

Lucy rushes to the bathroom and manages to get to the toilet on time, after flushing the vomit down the drain. Lucy's mind races. 

*Why am I sick all of a sudden? This doesn't make - wait could I?*

She opens the cupboard doors and searches for the only thing with the answer.

After taking the test and waiting she forces herself to look at the one thing she dreads, the results.

Positive. *Fuck, how did this happen? Wait? Maybe? I have to ask Levy what happened at the party last week.*  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the guild hall Lucy walks up to find a pregnant Levy, sitting with Gajeel, Jet, and Droy. Obviously having a conversation of some sorts.

"Hey, Levy? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Lu-Lu what's up?"

"Did I go home with anyone at the party last week?"

"Ya, I saw you go how with Natsu, why?"

"I was just curious, thanks for telling me."

Walking away Lucy started thinking to herself, *So Natsu's the father, I guess he should know. Where is he?* As she looked around, spotting Natsu with Lisana.

"NATSU! Guess what?"

"Huh, what is it Lisanna?"

"I love you!" She told him pulling him into a kiss.

"No," Lucy whispered, running out of the guild hall, tears rolling down her face.

Still in the guild hall.

"What The Fuck Lisanna! I Never had romantic feelings for you!" Natsu shouted pushing her away.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'll go now."

"Please," Natsu growled.  
___________________________________________________

In Lucy's apartment, a sad Lucy wept at the desk, shakily writing a letter for the guild.

"I'm sorry child, your father doesn't want you, he doesn't want me. We can't tell him."  
___________________________________________________

At the guild.

"Hey Mira where's master?"

"He's at a convention, why?"

"When he get's back give this to him okay?"

"Sure."

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice shouts from behind her.

"I have to go," she tells Mira, leaving the guild hall. 

"Bye guys, I'll be back soon."  
__________________________________________________

No one had seen Lucy after that, when master got back he opened the letter,

Dear everyone,

I am leaving the guild for a bit to visit my cousin. Don't follow me, I'll be back soon. 

See you then,

Lucy Heartfilia

After he read this to the guild tears streamed from everyone's eyes. Lucy had been part of their family and now she was leaving for an indefinite amount of time. Didn't she have no family left? This made no sense. Unfortunately she had already left, of all the people in the guild though, Natsu was the most heart broken. Shutting out everyone else, he didn't even talk between jobs, just return and leave. When he was there, he was reclusive and sat in the corner, always ordering bread and cheese, nothing else, not even fire. Everyone worried about him and Lucy.


End file.
